Les Potter au royaume du seigneur pirate
by Aethuse
Summary: Le métier d'auror en chef, ayant la réputation de Sauveur du monde magique, ne pouvait qu'être un lourd fardeau. Que se passerait-il si notre Survivant préféré avait choisit qu'il en avait assez, au point que la magie ne décide de l'envoyer vivre dans un univers différent? Un certain monde où il ne s'agit que de lui pour se faire une nouvelle réputation...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je me lance dans l'univers des fanfictions avec un crossover de Harry Potter et One Piece. Il y en a pas beaucoup en français, alors j'ai décidé de donner ma contribution. :)

Le pairing a beau être un Harry/Dragon, il n'y aura pas de slash.

Pour mieux comprendre l'histoire, il serait bien avoir lu tous les livres d'Harry Potter, ou vu les films. Pour le début de One Piece, il faudrait s'être rendu à l'épisode 91. Les choses vont se corser pour la suite et ce serait bien de s'être rendu jusqu'au Time Skip. Par contre, mon début d'histoire va quand même durer longtemps, donc vous avec le temps.

Voilà! Je prévois d'en faire une longue fic, mais l'histoire va prendre du temps à s'installer.

IMPORTANT: je vous rapelle que les enfants d'Harry se nomment James, Albus et Lily. Donc si vous voyez ces noms, je ne fais pas référence aux parents d'Harry et au directeur décédé. ^^

Donc, c'est ça, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

**Chapitre Premier**

Harry James Potter pensait avoir grandit depuis la fin de la guerre. Certes, ses cheveux paraissaient toujours aussi indomptables et ses ridicules lunettes rondes empravaient tout autant la magnifique couleur de ses yeux, mais il pensait tout de même être devenu plus fort.

Il avait une magnifique femme au nom de Ginny, et trois merveilleux enfants qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il avait gravé les échellons et, d'auror, avait rapidement pris la place d'auror en chef.

Cette vie vous semblerait presque parfaite, n'est ce pas? Quelle belle fin pour un jeune enfant maltraité, dont l'adolescence s'était réduite à devoir chasser un mage noir en manque de sadisme et donc le début de l'adulte avait été marqué par cette triste vérité; Être tué où devoir tuer, mais qui finalement ne paraissait n'avoir qu'une seule échapatoire; la mort.

Depuis la destruction de Voldemort, Harry s'était fait cette promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais laisser les autres l'utiliser. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre un poste important dans la société. Ainsi, peu de personnes auraient eut de l'influence sur lui, et il aurait pu vivre sa vie avec une paix dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Seulement, rien d'avait vraiment changé depuis la mort de Jedusor. Il avait commencé son stage d'auror, bercé d'illusions trompeuses. Il avait ensuite prit conscience de quelque chose d'important; Il était devenu un symbole. Les gens avaient besoins de lui pour recommencer à croire en un monde meilleur.

Du moins, c'est ce que ne cessait de lui répéter Kingsley Shacklebolt depuis près d'une heure, ministre de la magie qui avait remplacé Pius Thicknesse.

«Vous êtes le sauveur, vous pouvez à vous seule rassurer une foule entière. Pour le bien de l'alliance entre l'Espagne et l'Angleterre, il est de votre devoir d'accepter cette mission!», rugit l'homme à la peau mate.

Il n'avait pas l' habitude de perdre facilement ses moyens, mais face à ce jeune homme impétueux qui refusait systématiquement d'accomplir une mission qui dépassait son contrat avait le don de le mettre hors de ces gonds.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit de me priver à nouveau de mon temps libre!, s'énervait Harry, J'ai déjà accepté de me priver de mes vacances de Noël pour vos stupides négociations avec ces vampires. Vous n'allez quand même pas de demander d'être présent aussi durant ceux de Pâques pour assurer la protection du Ministre de la Magie d'Espagne pendant sa visite ici! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre à la fin, je ne suis pas la seule personne compétente dans tout ce gouvernement!»

Cette conversation commençait à lui pondre un géant mal de tête, et Harry savait que s'il restait quelques secondes de plus dans cette pièce, il perdrait rapidement tout contrôle.

«Peut importe ce que vous pensez avoir le droit de revendiquer, je vous veux dans mon bureau à la première heure demain. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?», assena une dernière fois Kingsley.

Harry retint alors un grognement rageur. Il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire? Soit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais pouvait facilement jouer au même jeu.

Harry fit un pas en direction de la porte en faisant fi des jérémiades couroucés et les regards menaçants de son supérieur et ouvrit la porte d'un geste souple. Il sortit du bureau, ignorant les valeurs qui auraient normalement guidé sa conduite. Il eut le temps d'entendre un «Potter!», crié avec véhémence avant de rapidement sortir de la pièce.

Harry traversa le couloir qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la cheminé qui l'ammènerait chez lui et pressa le pas en sentant les habituels regards posés sur lui. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette foutue attention dont personne ne se lassait de lui donner. Cela faisait 19 ans qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, les gens feraient mieux de s'habituer à cette réalité rapidement, parce que Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de supporter ça toute sa vie.

Et son travail.

Il n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche, par Merlin! Elle réduisait sa vie sociale à néan. Combien de temps avait-il pu passer avec sa famille, cette année? Combien de temps avait-il pu passer avec ces enfants depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste d'auror en chef? Les mois se comptaient sur les doigts de la mains et c'est ce qui attristait le plus Harry.  
De les voir grandir sans jamais avoir pu être présent. De les voir grandir sans avoir pu avoir la chance de les connaître comme un parent se doit de connaître ses enfants.

Chaques instants où ceux-ci venaient se confier à lui paraissait être un cadeau tombé du ciel, et ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'Harry aimait entretenir, il aurait préféré que ce soit naturel.

Harry avait l'intention de refuser la mission, même si le Ministre ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, mais qui n'était actuellement pas un détail qui l'importunait. Kingsley avait beau être son supérieur, on ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre à la porte le célèbre Harry Potter sans subir les représailles de l'Angleterre toute entière.

L'homme au cheveux charbonneux eut un sourire narquois en abaissant la tête pour rentrer dans la cheminé. Au moins, il avait un avantage dont il pouvait tirer de sa popularité.

Il énonça ensuite le nom de son manoir, héritage de sa lignée des Potter et sentit se faire absorber par le réseau des Cheminée.

ZzZ

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Harry sortit de sa cheminée avec grande satisfaction. Enfin chez lui et exténué par sa journée, l'homme enleva ses chaussure et prit plaisir quant à la sensation de ses pieds déchaussés sur le tapis vieillis du grand salon familial. Il laissa promerner son regard dans la pièce aux teintes chaudes, qui lui faisait parfois penser à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Harry avisa la forme de Ginny, avachie dans le canapé de cuir brun. La vague lumière diffusée par les chandelles de la pièce refletait les mèches flamboyantes de ses cheveux. Ses jambes pliées lui servait d'endroit pour reposer son cardet, là ou elle était en train de dessiner un magnifique papillon aux aîles repliées.

Elle releva sa tête au son de l'explosion de la cheminée, celui qui avait marqué l'entrée du père de la famille. Son regard chocolaté s'adoucit alors qu'elle le plongeait dans celui plus marécageux de son mari. Ses traits paraissaient tirés par la fatigue et Harry s'en voulu de l'avoir fait veiller aussi tard.

«Bonsoir, Harry», avait-elle dit, pendant que son mari s'approchait d'elle pour venir poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«Est-ce que les enfants sont rentrés?», s'enquit aussitôt Harry en s'installant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

«Ils t'ont attendus, mais je les ai finalement envoyés dormir.», soupira Ginny. Elle se calla plus confortablement dans les bras de son bien-aimé, moment d'intimité qu'elle devait profiter à chaque fois qu'ils se présentaient. «Dure journée?», lui demanda Harry.

«Il y a eut quelques soucis avec de graves infections et un patient avec une fracture», sourit Ginny. Pas que cela lui remémore des souvenirs heureux, mais elle était contente qu'Harry lui porte toujours la même attention, même après tant d'années de vie de couple. «J'ai eu une journée chargée, mais j'ai quand même eut le temps d'aller chercher James et Albus à la gare avec Lily.»

«Tant mieux», affirma Harry sans se forcer de retenir un baillement, puis, il remarqua que Ginny était à peu près dans le même état que lui. «On va se coucher?»

Ginny acquiessa, à vrai dire, ses yeux semblaient porter le poid du monde, et elle craignait de s'endormir sur le canapé.

Tout deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la tour Nord du manoir, celle ou leur chambre et celle des enfants avaient été installées. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans le long escalier en colimaçon qu'une forme drapée d'un pyjama orné de petits lapins roses fonça brusquement sur l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

C'est en reconnaissant les cheveux roux qu'Harry put reconnaître sa fille, qui lui enserrait la taille avec une prise qui démentait son âge.

«Lily!», l'avait aussitôt réprimandé la mère de l'enfant. «Je t'avais demandé d'aller te coucher!»

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa mère avec une moue adorable.

«Mais je voulais voir Papa!», avait dit Lily, une mimique capricieuse scotchée au visage.

«Tu aurais très bien pu le voir demain,», répondit Ginny, piétinant les sentiments de l'enfant sans aucune pitié. «Non, mais tu as vu l'heure? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de rester réveillé aussi tard?»

C'est alors q'une voix sortie de nulle part ne manqua pas de corriger ce point. «Aussi tôt, tu veux dire.»

«Albus!», s'était catastrophié Ginny en prenant connaissance de la forme qui émergeait de l'ombre, celle d'un garçon de 12 ans au regard aussi pur que celui de son père. «James!», avait continué Ginny sur sa lancée, en avisant la forme de son autre fils aux cheveux sombres «Pourquoi êtes-vous tous encore debout?»

James avait alors haussé les épaules dans un mouvement qui se voulait nonchalant.  
«On voulait savoir si Papa serait libre pour les vacances de Pâques.», avait-il dit, ses yeux cherchant avec incertitude ceux de Harry.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire. Il sentait une émotion de chaleur croître dans sa poitrine en pensant que ses enfants l'avaient attendus jusqu'à très tard le soir, ou plutôt jusqu'à très tôt, comme l'avait souligné Albus, pour savoir s'ils pourraient passer du temps lui pendant les vacances. «On peut dire que je me suis libéré», affirma-t-il, sans penser aux conséquences de ses paroles. Et puis, au diable cette foutue mission, advienne que pourra.

«Je suis content», James laissa échapper un baillement à s'en décrocher la machoire et se frotta énergitiquement les yeux. «Bon, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.», avait-il dit avant de sensauver sans plus de cérémonie.

«Je crois que je vais monter aussi», avait déclaré Albus. «Bonne nuit, Maman.» Puis, il avait porté ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de son père, vers Harry et un grand sourire avait embelli son visage.. «À demain, Papa.» Il pris ensuite le même chemin que James avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry aurait voulu lui souhaiter la pareille, mais il fut déconcentré par une petite main qui s'amusait à tirer sur sa chemise.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily?», lui demanda-t-il.

«On pourrait aller à la patinoire, demain?», dit Lily, ses lèvres cachant mal un sourire d'anticipation.

Le père de famille ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

«Tout ce que tu voudras, Lily», répondit Harry en passant affectueusement sa main dans ces cheveux rouges, et il en fut récompensé par une étreinte à la taille.

Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer ses enfants.

ZzZ

Installé dans son lit, Harry regardait le corps endormi de sa femme, entortillé dans les couvertures à ses côtés avec une certaine jalousie. Parce que contrairement à elle, lui ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Il avait beau ruminer et insulter Morphée par tous les noms, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer plus longtemps que quelques minutes.

Les paroles échangées avec Ginny une heure plus tôt ne cessait de vouloir lui polluer la tête. Elles lui avaient enrollées l'esprit à la manière d'un serpent, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en délivrer. Elles le troublaient, mais Harry comprenait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait demander.

C'était une discussion qui avait commençé sur un désir capricieux, mais qu'il le savait, résultait d'une envie sérieuse et profonde. Sa main reposait inconsiemment sur le dos de son épouse, et il réfléchissait à sa journée. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit un sentiment d'échappatoire.

«Ginny?», avait-il demandé. Il avait sentit sa peau tressaillir au son de sa voix et avait deviné qu'elle était réveillée, il avait donc continué sur sa lancée, aussi anxieux qu'un enfant en besoin d'aide. «Que dirais-tu de partir d'ici?»

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et elle n'avait eut aucune réaction, alors il crut s'être trompé. Cependant, il sentit le matelas bouger et fit rapidement face aux yeux marrons de son épouse qu'il percevait faiblement malgré l'obscurité.

«Que ferions-nous?», s'était-elle enquise.

«Nous pourrions aller dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaîtrait», avait faiblement commencé le brun. «On pourrait tout quitter. On s'installerait dans un village moldu, loin de tout média ou attention quelconque. James, Albus et Lily pourraient aller...»

«Harry», l'avait-elle doucement interrompu. Elle semblait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis la volonté de son mari. «Fuir n'est pas une solution». Elle fixait Harry avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se plaignait. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de ne pas souvent voir sa famille et il paraissait sérieux quant à décision de vouloir changer de vie. Mais Ginny l'avait toujours vu affronter ses soucis avec un courage certain.

Au fond de lui, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser, et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le soutient de sa femme. «Je sais», finit-il par soupirer. C'était une idée bête et regrettait déjà d'en avoir parlé.

Mais pourquoi ce sentiment de solitude refusait de se déloger de sa poitrine?

Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à demander tout cela. Ginny, à défaut de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, menait une vie rêvée. Elle vivait avec une certaine fortune, était réputée dans son domaine en Médicomage. Elle pouvait voir ses enfants aussi souvent que possible.

Ginny avait une famille aimante, et Harry ne pouvait lui demander de s'en éloigner.

Harry s'en était donc retourné une unième fois pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, sans se rendre compte qu'à l'extérieur, une douce lumière engloblait la totalité de sa propriétaire. Ce que le Sauveur ignorait, c'est que le Manoir des Potter était en train d'exaucer ce qu'il considérait comme un vœux de son maître.

Un voeu qui l'emmenerait ailleurs, dans une autre dimension. Et comme il le voulait, un souhait qui marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie...

_Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)_

_Aethuse_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre !_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, et pour les gens qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou en followers, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas si la parution de mes chapitres va conserver le même rythme. Je suis une toute jeune novice dans le monde de l'écriture des fanfictions, donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à suivre les délais que je me suis imposés. Ce sont les vacances en plus... Au départ, je voulais le publier la semaine prochaine, mais il était déjà prêt, donc bon..._

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre II**

Harry dormait, rêvait. Son esprit l'emmenait dans un certain recoin de son esprit dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Et pour cause, cette certaine conscience lui faisait vivre un songe assez étrange. Cependant, Harry ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, il profitait simplement du moment. Ou plutôt, il profitait de la sensation imagée de ses doigts sur le cou de son cher supérieur, le célèbre Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry dégustait, littéralement. Voir se visage tant détesté se teinter de mauve lui apportait un plaisir incommensurable.

Le jeune homme, meurtrier dans un avenir assez rapproché, étranglait donc avec passion le Ministre de la Magie.

«Des congés payés», faisait la voix menaçante du Sauveur national, observant avec délice les yeux de son tyran presque sortir de leurs orbites et son visage suer à mille goutes. «Je veux des congés payés».

Voyant ses lèvres articuler des mots qu'il n'avait pas le souffle de prononcer, Harry consentit avec regret de desserrer un peu sa prise. Kingsley tenta alors de reprendre sa respiration, et de toutes ses forces, essaya de se déloger de cette prise infernale. Sans succès, bien évidemment.

Sa bouche forma alors un o parfait, et ce fut d'une voix légèrement aiguë qu'il déclara. «Papa! Papa! Regarde par la fenêtre!»

«Comment?», grinça Harry. Kingsley essayait-il de se moquer de lui? Savait-il que ses enfants étaient un sujet sensible et tentait donc de l'atteindre de cette façon? «Essayez-vous de jouer au plus malin que moi?», demanda le Survivant avec fureur.

Kingsley secoua énergiquement la tête, les yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. «Alors», continua Harry, «Est-ce une tactique de diversion?»

Encore un non, déclaré avec une gestuelle d'où transpirait la peur. Harry eut un rire légèrement démoniaque, appréciant la totale emprise sur celui qui lui avait pourrit sa carrière. Les yeux du Ministre s'arrondirent encore plus, si c'était encore possible et il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, en une tentative inespéré de se tirer d'affaire. Les doigts d'Harry enserrerraient encore plus étroitement son cou et la bouche de Kingsley émettait des sons assez étranges avant de parvenir à gazouiller : «Papa!»

«C'est ça, supplie tes parents pour ta vie», sursura Harry avec un rictus diaboliquement fou.

«Papa!», reprit Kingsley de la même tonalité fluette. Dailleurs, depuis quand le ministre avait la voix d'un enfant?

Harry s'apprêtait à paraître suspicieux lorsqu'il sentit un gros poids lui écraser la poitrine. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et c'est en rencontra le regard aux profondeurs aquatiques de sa fille qu'il se rendit compte que tout cela n'avait été que le produit de son imagination.

Le cœur saignant de regrets, il referma immédiatement les yeux. S'il se rendormait tout de suite, il avait encore une chance de retourner dans son rêve. Cependant, Lily ne l'entendait pas comme ça, car elle entreprit de marteler sa poitrine de ses petits poings. «Eh, mais ne te rendors pas! Regarde par la fenêtre!»

En quoi regarder par la fenêtre pouvait-il être plus important que le laisser dormir? Harry grogna, même s'il se savait injuste. Devant l'insistance que montrait sa fille, cela devait être important.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était trop tard de toute manière pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce que Morphée lui avait accordé. Il accepta donc de se laisser tirer par Lily jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de la chambre, tout en secouant la tête pour essayer de se rendre plus lucide. En installant ses bonnes vieilles lunettes sur son nez, il remarqua que le lit était désormais vide de tout propriétaire. «Où est Ginny?

-Elle est allée chercher Albus et James, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te réveiller et qu'elle était inquiète.

-Inquiète pour quoi?», demanda Harry, «Il est arrivé quelque chose?»

Pour toute réponse, Lily pointa vers l'extérieur de la chambre, entre le cadre qui filtrait la lumière du soleil. Harry tourna la tête et il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

Ordinairement, le manoir des Potter était entouré d'une vaste forêt luxuriante, mais le jeune père ne voyait rien de l'habituelle teinte verte foncée qu'il apercevait lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait était un brun pâle. La couleur d'un sol aride et poussiéreux qui découpait horizontalement le ciel en deux. La terre qu'il apercevait paraissait suivre une courbe et il se rendit compte que le Manoir était au centre d'un gigantesque cratère.

«Mais M'man, je te dis que j'y suis pour rien!» La voix surgit de derrière son dos, et il se retourna pour voir entrer un James indigné qui gesticulait devait Ginny. Albus suivait derrière à petits pas.

«Qu'est ce qui est arrivé?», demanda Harry.

Les yeux de la mère se retournèrent vers lui. «Je ne sais pas», admit-elle. «Mais James va tout nous expliquer, n'est-ce pas?

-J'ai rien fait. Je te le jure! J'ai découvert qu'on était dans un cratère seulement quand tu m'as réveillé ce matin!» La flamme de la colère brillait dans les yeux de James, la même qui brillait dans le regard de Ginny lorsque celle-ci se fâchait pour une quelconque raison.

«Ok», lâcha Harry, décidant de s'interposer entre ce qu'il savait devenir une dispute. Il calma James du regard dont seul les parents avaient le secret, sachant que son fils ne se laisserait pas faire sous ces accusations. «Donc, on se retrouve dans un cratère, et personne ne sait comment on est arrivé là.»

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Voilà que les vacances commençaient et les ennuis pointaient déjà le bout du nez. «Ginny, tu pourrais contacter Ron et Hermione pendant que je vais voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur?», demanda-t-il en l'ordonnant presque, ses manières d'aurors avaient pris le dessus.

La rousse acquieçsa d'un signe de tête. Elle sortit de la chambre, tenant la main de Lily et poussant Albus devant elle. James les regarda partir avec incertitude, hésitant à les suivre, avant de tourner son regard vers Harry.

«Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi?»

Harry ne voyait tellement pas ces enfants qu'il se serait senti coupable de leur refuser quoi que ce soit et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il accepta sans vraiment prendre la peine d'y penser. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait suffisant pour le protéger en cas de pépin.

ZzZ

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le Survivant n'avait pas partagé le plaisir d'un vol avec un de ses enfants. Harry était assis sur le balais d'Albus, un vieux Nimbus 2022. Son éclair de feu avait périt lors d'une attaque de Voldemort et il ne s'en était pas acheté un autre depuis. Le Quidditch avait disparu de ses occupations et c'était une des choses qu'Harry regrettait. Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas trop, parce qu'il se plaignait peu souvent, mais sinon, il se serait occupé avec joie de l'éducation sportive de ses enfants.

Il en avait presque oublié la sensation de pleine liberté qui balayait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ou du contrôle qu'il parvenait à conserver, même s'il se trouvait suspendu dans le vide avec comme seul support un bâton de bois. L'adréonaline faisait sentir son cœur battre jusqu'à dans ses tempes et le réchauffait d'exaltation.

À ces côtés, James volait avec presque la même aisance de son père. Harry eut un sourire en remarquant qu'il avait la manie d'afficher un rictus lorsqu'il se concentrait, qui lui venait de Ginny. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, James ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Bien qu'il ait le physique d'un Potter, il avait le caractère d'un Weasley.

Tandis que tous deux venaient à peine de décoller du manoir et se dirigeaient vers la fin du cratère, l'homme eut un regard en arrière. Le manoir des Potter se tenait, droit et fier, en plein millieux de l'immense cratère. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs avoir été victime d'un ouragan tant il semblait avoir été ravagé. Des arbres, encore vert de feuilles et déracinés, s'éparpillaient sinistrement sur la grandeur du terrain. Il n'y avait ni fleurs, ni herbes et Harry se demandait comment il pouvait avoir eu de la vie. Le sol semblait bien trop sec pour ça.

Le jeune homme se retourna à son vol, avec l'étrange impression que le Manoir paraissait être tombé du ciel et était responsable du cratère. Qu'il avait chuté depuis le ciel telle une météorite.

Ils parcoururent le trajet jusqu'à la fin du bol géant en quelques minutes, le vent sifflant tellement fort à leurs oreilles que ça en devenait douloureux. Harry perçut tout de même, et cela l'étonna, des milliers de mètres de verdures abondantes et bien vivantes de forêt, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à s'extirper du cratère.

À quelques mètres devant lui, James s'arrêta brusquement et Harry fit de même in extremis, évitant de justesse de lui rentrer dedans. Ça n'aurait pas été la meilleure des idées de perdre l'équilibre, si haut dans les airs.

Son fils désigna un point à l'horizon. Le père suivit la trajecture du doigt de James, qui désignait des tours gigantesques faites en bois, plus grandes encore que la forêt, situés si loin qu'elles paraissaient à peine perceptibles.

«Dis papa, on ne se trouve pas sur le territoire des Potter, n'est-ce pas?», demanda le garçon, avec une mine soucieuse.

«Je ne crois pas», murmura Harry, interdit. Ces tours ressemblaient fort à des tours de gardes et à sa connaissance, aucune construction autre que le manoir et les serres n'avaient été construites sur le territoire de sa famille.

Il fit un signe de la main à son fils, l'invitant à continuer le vol. Harry avait remarqué que, à quelques kilomètres à sa gauche s'échappaient de la forêt des vagues touffues de fumées. Et qui disait feu, disait humain...

ZzZ

Harry et James mirent tout au plus cinq minutes à localiser ce qui avait créés le feu. Il provenait en fait d'une maison quelconque, en plein milieu d'un grand village. Ceci apporta au Survivant la confirmation qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur le territoire des Potter. Le village, construit de maisons de bois et de pierre, rappelait un peu Pré au lard à Harry, parce que les maisons paraissaient vieilles et dépourvues des nouvelles technologies moldues.

Le père et le fils atterrirent sur l'herbe humide à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village, là où sur un grand panneau de bois foncé s'inscrivait, en caractères italiques, Bienvenu à Hikari. Hikari ne faisait pas très anglais, et le jeune auror se demandait s'ils se trouvaient seulement en Angleterre.

Le Sauveur apercevait des gens discuter dans les rues et des enfants s'amuser avec insousciance. Pas grands dangers à proximité, donc. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de rentrer dans le village pour évaluer la situation et déposa les balais à même le sol.

Cependant, c'était le genre de toute petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait. Y rentrer en toute discrétion n'allait pas être chose aisée, sans sa cape. Enfin, il y avait toujours une autre solution.

Harry se tourna vers son fils, qui regardait le village avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. L'homme leva sa baguette, attirant ainsi son attention.

«Attention» prévint Harry et d'un geste, il l'abaissa sur la tête de son enfant.

L'effet fut immédiat, les vêtements de James se mirent à prendre la couleur des arbres situés derrière lui et bientôt, Harry ne fut presque plus capable de le distinguer de l'environnement, même s'il parvenait à voir un contour légèrement flou qui suivait sa personne.

«Rah!» pesta la voix de son fils, s'élevant de nulle part, «Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»

Harry étouffa un rire en imaginant la mine déconfite de son fils qu'il avait du avoir en sentant les effets secondaires du sort. «Ce n'est qu'une impression», rassura Harry «Je viens de te désilusionner»

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que James ne dise «Ah», et Harry le devina regarder, ou du moins essayer, son corps. Il entendit alors des bruits de vêtements qu'on froisse, signe que James était en train de bouger et le père se demanda ce que son fils faisait. «Hahaha, c'est trop cool!», l'entendit Harry rire, «Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas me voir, et encore moins savoir ce que je fais?».

«Oui», reconnu Harry en leva les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries de son fils, «mais tu as déjà la cape pour ça, non?»

James continua de rire quelque peu et Harry décida d'ignorer le fait qu'il le faisait sûrement parce qu'il était en train de se remémorer tous les mauvais coups qu'il avait fait avec la dite cape.

Harry leva sa baguette, se préparant à se jeter le sort comme il l'avait fait avec James, lorsqu'il sentit une main invisible s'enrouler autour de son poignet. «Hey! Attends.», s'interposa James. «Pourquoi on doit se desilumachin? On ne peut pas tout simplement rentrer dans le village?»

«On pourrait», décida d'admettre Harry. «Mais ce serait une mauvaise idée étant donné que l'on ne sait pas où on se trouve. On ne connaît rien des dangers que composent ce lieu.»

Il termina sa phrase en allant chercher la main de James qui traînait auparavant sur son poignet.

«Ne la lâche pas», prévint le père avec autorité.

Il ne manquerait plus que James disparaisse et qu'il soit impossible de le retrouver.

«Et surtout...», continua Harry sur sa lancée, mais il fut interrompu par la voix excitée de James.

«C'est bon, j'ai compris. On ne parle pas, on ne s'éloigne pas, on ne se fait pas remarquer. On peut y aller maintenant?»

Harry passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Comment peux-tu être aussi...normal?», souffla l'homme. «Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation nous sommes?»

«Ben quoi?», lâcha James avec négligence. C'est pas parce qu'on a rencontré des petites difficultés que je vais arrêter d'être moi-même, non?

Harry soupira.

Entre lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler son inquiétude, et James qui était insouciant, voir content de se retrouver dans une situation qui pouvait être aussi périlleuse qu'elle s'était apparue inattendue, on pouvait dire que les deux établissaient un semblant d'équilibre.

«Tant que tu as bien compris.», espèra le père.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour essayer de comprendre la logique de son fils.

Il sentit alors la main de l'enfant l'attirer vers le village et il dût se dépêcher de se lancer le sort avant qu'il ne soit aperçut des villageois.

Il était prêt à gronder James pour si peu de délicatesse, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait lui-même exigé le silence, pour ne pas attirer l'attention maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés dans le village. Malin, ce petit.

Un village de moldus d'ailleurs, comme pouvait facilement le remarquer Harry. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir, car aucune magie ne circulait entre les maisons ou les personnes. De plus, les femmes étendaient leurs linges manuellement et les hommes portaient des armes à feu, ce qui était indéniablement moldu.

Ce qui intrigua Harry, c'est que, bien qu'il avait admis que le village ne possédait pas de magie, le style de construction des maisons ou des bâtiments correspondait à ceux des petites villes de sorciers. À vrai dire, le décor lui faisait penser à ceux qu'il avait vus dans quelques films durant son enfance. Ceux qui se déroulaient à l'époque médiévale.

La ressemblance était saisissante.

Les maisons, construites en bois ou en pierres, avec d'immenses toitures en bois. Les trottoirs étaient faits de pavés et Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. De plus, il n'y avait aucun passant avec des téléphones ou des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Alors, en plus d'avoir atterri dans un endroit inconnu, ils seraient aussi remontés dans le temps?

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il avait porté une de ses mains à sa taille et que l'autre traînait dans ses cheveux, grattant avec efficacité son cuir chevelu.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il sentit une forme imaginaire prendre son cœur et la presser entre ses longs doigts fins.

N'était-il pas censé tenir celle de son fils?

«James!», s'écria soudainement le père.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il commença légèrement à paniquer.

«James?», répéta-t-il, encore plus fort.

Encore rien. Où pouvait bien être passé son fils?

«James!», hurla-t-il comme un déjanté.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit plusieurs, pour ne pas dire tous, regards s'être rivés vers lui et fixer avec un mélange de méfiance et d'effarement la forme floue que composait son corps.

Au diable la discrétion.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il avait perdu son fils. Qu'allait dire Ginny? Oh, et Albus et Lily allaient le détester.

À ces pensées, il se mît à le chercher avec plus de vigueur. Seulement, c'était difficile de trouver un enfant invisible et indiscipliné.

Il choisit alors de tendre les mains dans le vide et d'enserrer l'air en espérant qu'elles se referment sur James.

Il répéta son manège quelques fois avant de se sentir idiot, mais alors très idiot. Il arrêta en décidant que sa technique n'était pas encore assez au point pour qu'il puisse continuer de l'utiliser.

C'est alors que les paroles autrefois prononcées par son meilleur ami lui revinrent en tête. «Tu es une sorcière ou quoi?», avait hurlé Ron à Hermione alors qu'ils allaient se faire dévorer par le filet du diable.

Il chercha avec précipitation sa baguette dans sa poche. Quel imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il la ressortit avec un sourire vainqueur. Cette fois, son fils n'y échappera pas.

«Accio vêtements de James», murmura Harry, comme la magie ne lui permettait pas d'attirer directement les êtres vivants.

C'est en entendant un glapissement très peu masculin surgir à sa droite qu'il se retourna et vu une tache floue avec un bloc de papier se rapprocher à toute vitesse.

Harry se retint de crier tant son soulagement était grand.

Lorsque la forme de James fut assez proche, il murmura un finite incantatem pour éviter que son fils ne lui rentre dedans. Il sentit tout de même une main se poser sur son torse pour reprendre l'équilibre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Harry se gratta la gorge.

«Euh...Désolé?», tenta James en bredouillant.

Le Sauveur porta un regard incendiaire sur ce qu'il pensait être la forme de la tête de son fils, qui dût sentir que son père était furieux puisqu'il tenta au mieux de s'expliquer.

«Non, mais c'est parce que...», commença-t-il, mais l'improvisation ne dut pas être son fort, puisqu'il changea de sujet avec la même subtilité qu'une marche de mammouth. «Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!»

«On verra ça à la maison», garantit Harry, des promesses plein les yeux.

Pour l'instant, le village entier s'était attroupé autour d'eux. Les hommes, munis de fourches, en position de défendre les femmes des voix qui sortaient de nulles part et carré blanc qui flottait. Il était grand temps de prendre la fuite.

James, impatient de montrer sa trouvaille à son père, ne fut pas de cet avis et porta ce qu'il tenait dans sa main au visage de son père, qui le reçut en plein pif.

Vraiment pas pratique, cette invisibilité.

Énervé, Harry prit le carré de papier que portait James, qui se découvrit être un journal.

Un journal où s'inscrivait en gros. «Les pirates se déchaînent dans West Blue.»

Intrigué, Harry relut le titre de l'article une deuxième fois.

_West Blue?_

ZzZ

«Harry!», s'écria Ginny alors qu'il venait juste passer la chambranle de la porte principale du Manoir. James suivait, mais alla rejoindre Albus et Lily qui se trouvaient probablement dans le salon, sûrement pour aller leur conter leur petite découverte.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?», demanda-t-il précipitamment, car le regard brun de sa femme abordant une teinte paniquée l'inquiétait.

«Je ne sais pas!» s'exclama-t-elle en se tordant les mains. «J'ai essayé d'aller chez Ron, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais le réseau des cheminées ne marche plus. Je suis sortie des protections anti-transplanage, pour essayer de transplaner, mais rien! J'ai aussi tenté le sortilège de localisation, mais ça m'a donné _l'île Paru, Grand Line_.»

«Grand Line?», murmura Harry, en prenant le journal que James lui avait donné et relut ce même mot qui s'affichait sur la première page.

_Les pirates venant de l'ouest n'hésitent pas à s'accager les côtes frontières et ses villages avec l'espoir d'y accérir la carte vers Grand Line, la route de tous les périls._

«Quelle sorte d'endroit est Grand Line?», l'interrompit brutalement Ginny avec inquiétude dans sa lecture. «Je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir entendu parler. Ne me dis pas qu'on est coincé dans un endroit inconnu.»

Harry soupira.

Comment l'expliquer à Ginny?

«Je crois qu'il s'agit plus que d'un simple endroit.»

Comment lui expliquer qu'ils étaient tombés dans un univers totalement différent qu'était celui du monde magique?

«Dis-moi quelque chose, Harry. Tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas?»

En voyant ses yeux priants de lui expliquer, Harry décida d'y aller de façon directe.

«Au premier regard», dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration,«je dirais que nous sommes tombés dans un univers différent, où aucun sorcier n'y vit.»

«C'est impossible!», s'objecta aussitôt sa femme.

Harry lui mît le journal directement sous le nez, plus délicatement que James l'avait fait plus tôt.

«Regarde Ginny!»

La rousse prit le journal de ses mains tremblantes, et commença à faire parcourir ses yeux sur le parchemin.

«Le gouvernement est différent», commença doucement le Survivant, alors que le regard chocolaté indécis remontait vers lui.«Cette terre toute entière est dirigée par un gouvernement mondial, auquel s'oppose des pirates.»

Elle recommença à lire le journal, la réalité commençant à lui parvenir. «C'est la seule chose concrète que j'ai pu comprendre du journal.», lui dit Harry.

Sa femme l'ignora, recherchant des mots qui lui prouverait que son mari avait tord. Ce qu'elle ne trouva pas, évidemment. Presque tout du journal parlait de pirates volant des immenses trésors et s'opposant farouchement au gouvernement. Les pirates de chez eux étaient différents. À part dans les films, où les stéréotypes faisaient leur apparition à chaque cinq secondes, les pirates n'étaient que des bandits s'attaquant aux bateaux et parfois aux côtes des petis villages et qui mouraient à peine que leur majorité avait sonné en combat ou par la pendaison. Ils ne secouaient pas le monde entier.

De plus, les pirates en caravelles avaient disparus depuis belle lurette.

«Ok.», prononça Ginny, si facilement qu'il en sursauta presque de surprise.

Cependant, son ton était sec, sa voix claquait dans l'air.

Typique de Ginny. Sa femme avait beau être un ange, elle transformait souvent ce qui la dépassait en dureté et devenait d'un caractère aigre.

Elle se retourna pour s'engager vers un long couloir, ses cheveux entamant une danse de feu dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», intervint Harry. Ne devraient-ils pas parler pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son regard luisait d'une résolution nouvelle et tandis qu'elle parla, sa voix tremblait sous sa détermination. La Ginny inquiète avait disparu pour laisser place à l'amie intrépide qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au ministère en cinquième année.

«Je vais faire des recherches pour essayer de sortir de ce monde. Je n'ai rien demandé et je ne resterais certainement pas ici!»

Ceci laissa Harry hébété. Pas plus son discours, lancé avec une presque hargne, que la flamme impitoyable qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle se dressait droite et fière, le toisant presque. Le sorcier ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, auparavant. Ginny ne devait pas vraiment être ravie de s'être retrouvé ici.

«Ah euh, oui bien sur», bafouilla Harry.

À vrai dire, contrairement à elle, il n'avait même pas pensé à envisager de rentrer chez lui...

_Voilà! Pour ceux qui n'auraient vu que les films d'Harry Potter, le sortilège de désillusion est sensé faire devenir la personne invisible. Plus le sort est fort, moins on peut l'appecevoir. Et quand on te le lances, t'as la sensation d'avoir un œuf écrasé sur la tête. _

_Merci d' d'avoir lu :)_

_Aethuse_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite! Merci à jfkVoldi pour sa review et à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs followers ou dans leurs favoris :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre III**

À la lueur d'une chandelle, autour d'une petite table dans une grande bibliothèque, deux adultes étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils de cuir, une pille monstrueuse de livres traînant autour d'eux.

Le premier lisait les mots avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait s'y noyer. Le deuxième, tournait paresseusement les pages et prenait un air captivé lorsqu'il sentait le regard du premier parcourir vers lui.

Comme Ginny l'avait voulu, ils s'étaient ramassés à faire des recherches. Pas très fructueuses, soi-disant passant.

« Je ne trouve rien! », s'exclama soudainement sa femme avec colère.

Il fallait dire que cela faisait trois jours qu'ils recherchaient des informations dans la bibliothèque de son manoir. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvés.

Rien.

Pas la moindre petite piste pouvant les éclairer.

«On ne parle dans aucun des livres que changer de monde est possible!», s'exaspéra-t-elle si violemment qu'Harry eut un sursaut.

« Je sais. », soupira-t-il, montrant qu'ils étaient deux dans le même bateau.

En dépit de sa mauvaise humeur, le Sauveur devait avouer que Ginny avait raison.

Rien ne référait à de telles déclarations magiques.

Harry pensait savoir pourquoi, mais se taisait au risque d'inquiéter encore plus sa femme. Il lui en parlerait lorsqu'il en aurait la certitude.

Faire un voyage dans plusieurs univers... Aucun sorcier ne devait penser que cela serait réalisable, pour la seule et bonne raison que personne ne se serait douté qu'il existerait des autres mondes. Si cela serait arrivé à d'autres sorciers de la même manière que ça leur était arrivé, ils seraient disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces, et personne n'aurait imaginé qu'ils avaient disparu de la circonférence de la Terre, pour en réapparaître sur une autre.

À son avis, aucune recherche n'avait été faite sur le sujet.

Il s'apprêta à replonger dans sa lecture, comme s'était décidée Ginny à le faire quelques secondes plus tôt, quand sa voix lui parvenue, à peine plus fort qu'une caresse.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

Harry, surpris par ce changement d'humeur soudain, releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes chocolatées dont les larmes qui menacaient de s'échapper les avaient rendus humides.

«Je ne veux pas rester ici.», reprit Ginny, en secouant sa tête, créant une auréole pourpre avec ses cheveux.

Elle ravala ses larmes d'un coup de main et planta son regard encore embué dans celui d'Harry.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, aide-moi. »

Le Survivant s'apprêta à protester, répliquer que c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis ces derniers jours, mais la rouquine l'interrompit d'un ton sec.

« Tu ne fais que soupirer, regarder par la fenêtre et corner le coin des pages », contra la sorcière avec amertume.

Harry garda le silence.

Il avait fait pleurer sa femme, et pourtant il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la consoler.

Il se savait injuste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner prochainement chez lui qu'il devait obliger Ginny à le suivre.

Oui, et bien il était frustré qu'on lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, et qu'il ne pourrait même pas en profiter.

« Harry... », tenta doucement sa femme, avisant la tension qui avait envahi le corps du survivant.

« Quoi? », l'interrompit Harry, mimant de tourner une page.

Il savait que Ginny allait l'emmener dans une conversation qui n'allait pas spécialement lui plaire.

«Je ne te comprends pas », dit-elle avec précaution, remarquant que son mari était prêt à s'enflammer rapidement. « Tu ne parais pas vouloir retourner en Angleterre. »

Le silence qu'il laissa filer et ses yeux fixants les siens avec dureté dut être une réponse suffisante pour elle.

« Comment c'est possible? », s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. « C'est chez nous! Ce sont nos amis, notre famille... »

« Ne dit pas ça », ricana Harry. « Ce sont tes amis, ta famille ».

Le regard que porta Ginny était empli d'ébahissement.

« Comment tu peux dire ça? », grogna-t-elle.

À présent, il n'y avait pas que lui qui contenait sa colère.

« Tu penses à Ron et à Hermione en disant ça? Et à Teddy? Comment peux-tu dire que...»

« Je ne les voyais jamais! Je ne voyais jamais personne à cause de ce fichu travail! », s'indigna Harry brusquement, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire taire.

Comment osait-elle lui dire ça? Elle était la premier à voir qu'il rentrait tard assez souvent, et les seuls temps où il se libérait, il le consacrait à eux deux. Comment aurait-il pu aller voir Teddy ou ses amis dans de telles circonstances?

« Oui, j'ai pensé à Ron, Hermione et même à Teddy en disant ça! », explosa le Sauveur de fureur. « Je t'avais demandé de partir parce que je parle plus souvent au portrait de l'entrée que je ne les vois! »

« N'exagère rien. », répliqua Ginny avec vivacité. « Si c'était aussi terrible que ça, tu aurais démissionné. »

« Démissionner? », murmura Harry dangereusement.

Le mot roulait âprement sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me fait pas rire. Ça aurait été la même chose peu importe dans quel travail je me fais employer. Merde! »

Pourquoi Ginny ne voulait pas comprendre? C'est pourtant la chose qu'il lui demandait...

Un peu de compréhension, que diable.

« Je refuse de rester coincé ici, tu m'entends, Harry Potter? »

« Je sais! », rugit-il, puis il se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Devant le regard obstiné de sa femme, le Survivant ne pouvait que soupirer de dépit.

Et se laisser faire, une fois de plus.

« C'est pourquoi », reprit-il en s'efforçant de refrainer l'ardeur des voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de continuer, de réclamer ses droits et de s'exprimer. « je suis dans cette pièce, à déplucher des dictionnaires et non à découvrir les environs! »

C'est ainsi qu'il s'assit brusquement dans son fauteuil initial et prit un livre, sachant pourtant qu'il serait incapable de se concentrer après ça.

Pas après une telle dispute.

Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne se cachait pas derrière cette brique, il ne serait plus capable de se contrôler et ça n'exploserait pas très joliment.

« Harry? », l'appela sa femme.

L'homme laissa percevoir ses yeux, derrière son livre et attendit que la lionne continue, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle allait encore lui dire vu qu'il lui avait déjà donné ce qu'elle désirait.

Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Ce que tu veux, c'est vivre ici? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien que je n'aie toujours pas compris pourquoi, », commenta-t-elle prudemment. « Si je te dis qu'on s'intègre à la société le temps de trouver une solution, ça irait? »

Étonné, Harry en laissa tomber son livre.

Le regard de Ginny brillait et Harry savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent ainsi fâchés.

Le Survivant laissa un sourire fleurir sur ces lèvres.

« Ce serait parfait », affirma-t-il.

C'était même plus qu'il aurait espéré.

« Mais tu m'aideras à trouver un moyen de rentrer, hein? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Devant ses yeux troublés, il se rendit compte que Ginny était prête à tout faire pour revenir.

Ses amis et sa famille lui manquerait-elle à ce point? Certes, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, n'ayant jamais eu de famille et ses amis s'étant éloignés de lui au fil des années.

Pourtant, l'aide que Harry lui apportait lui paraissait être une certitude.

« Promit », accepta le Survivant, déjà heureux de la possibilité que lui offrait sa femme.

On lui avait offert une nouvelle chance... Une chance de vivre avec sa femme et ses enfants dans un contexte où il serait un simple citoyen.

À cette pensée, sa bouche se fendit en un sourire un peu niais.

Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment les choses évolueraient et si ce monde serait prêt à lui céder une petite place...

ZzZ

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva, pour son bonheur coupable, à tenir la petite paume de sa fille entre ses doigts tandis qu'ils marchaient, tous ensemble, entre les arbres que constituait la forêt entourant le village Hikari.

À ses côtés, Ginny tirait une tête d'enterrement, Lily paraissait craintive, Albus était aussi calme qu'à son habitude, si ce n'était que ces sourcils se fronçaient d'inquiétude et James abordait un sourire en coin.

Et c'est aussi ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'embarquer dans un nouveau monde.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que sa chance maudite éloigne tous les dangers qui lui collaient habituellement aux fesses et qu'il puisse vivre pour une fois un moment de vie normale...

Harry l'espérait sincèrement.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré sa petite taille et le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas encrore prit dans une aventure avec One Piece..._

_Mais bon... Une petite review?_


End file.
